Fruits Basket Show
by Odi-chan
Summary: Salut!ceci est une fanfic ou figurent tous les persos de Fruits Basket!En gros,ça commence avec l'anniversaire de Tohru.Pour le reste,je garde la surprise
1. L'anniversaire de Tohru

**Chapitre**** 1**

**L'anniversaire de Tohru**

**Tohru entra dans la maison de Shiguré, précédée par Kyô, qui s'était enfin décidé à venir la chercher à son boulot. Elle se défit de ses affaires, comme d'habitude et se préparait à gravir les escaliers lorsque quelque chose dans le salon attira son attention…Elle faillit faire une attaque cardiaque en voyant les douze assis autour de la table basse.**

« TOHRU ! »

**Lança Momiji en trottinant vers elle avec sa joie naturelle…**

**Le teint de la jeune fille vira à l'écarlate et elle se mit à paniquer.**

« Mais…Mais…Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?!

Et bien…On voulait te voir !!

Guh…Moi ?! Mais…Ce soir ?! Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas prête ! Tout le monde va me voir en habit de travail ! »

**Tohru s'époumonait à essayer de justifier sa gêne. En effet, il était très malpoli selon elle de ne pas être habillé en conséquence pour une visite, même si celle-ci était une visite surprise !**

« Et bien…Si ça te gêne tant que ça, vas te changer ! »

**Répondit Yuki en voyant que Tohru était très mal à l'aise.**

**Celle-ci hocha négativement la tête.**

« Mais…Mais non ! Vous êtes venus ici pour me voir et moi je vous ferais perdre votre temps en allant me changer ! Je ne peux pas ! »

**C'est à ce moment que Shirguré dut s'en mêler**.

« Tohru…Vas te changer…

Mais…

Pas de mais…Tu vas te changer…Sinon. Je…Je te force à le faire devant nous tous ! »

**Dit-il une lueur de plaisanterie dans la voix.**

**La jeune fille resta là, les yeux ronds comme ceux d'un poisson. Puis, elle se mit à crier et monta les marches quatre à quatre.**

« AH…SHIGURÉ ! »

**Crièrent les 11 autres.**

« Quoi ? »

**Dit l'interpellé en haussant les épaules.**

« Ça a marché au moins !

PUNITION DU… »

**CENSURÉ !**

**Et oui ! En raison d'un acte de violence, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de censurer cette partie de l'émission ! Nous vous invitons à admirer le feu qui brille actuellement dans l'âtre pendant que nos personnages reprennent leurs esprits !**

**Yuki :** « Eh ! Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'était qu'une petite Punition du ciel ! À peine une de puissance quatre ! »

**Narrateur :** « Ah…euuh…rire gêné Oups… »

**Revenons donc à nos moutons. Yuki s'apprêtait à donner une punition du ciel à Shiguré.**

« PUNITION DU CIEL ! »

**Art Manabé puissance quatre**

**Donc. Alors que Shiguré se frottait le crâne pour enlever la douleur et que les autres éclataient de rire, Torhu revint enfin en bas, complètement perdue face à cette hilarité générale. Elle s'assit à la place qui restait, c'est-à-dire au bout de la table basse et regarda les autres sans rien dire…Puis, lorsque l'ambiance se calma, elle posa enfin la question qui lui trottinait dans la tête…**

« Euh…Dites…Pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir, moi ? »

**Les douze se retournaient simultanément…**

« Tohru… »

**Se risqua Kisa.**

« Euh…C'est ton anniversaire…

QUOI ?!

Ben…Je…Je croyais que tu le savais… »

**Décidément, tout le monde rendait Tohru complètement mélangée aujourd'hui…Elle en avait même oublié son propre anniversaire ! Les invités se mirent à chanter un « Joyeux Anniversaire » alors que Tohru était totalement perdue. Kyô arriva avec un gâteau et s'enfargea dans les pans du tapis…**

« NOOON ! »

**Cria-t-il alors que le gâteau allait s'écraser au sol.**

**Avec des réflexes incroyables, Maître Kazuma, que Tohru n'avait pas vu jusque là, rattrapa le gâteau avant qu'il ne tombe par terre…**

« Wow… »

**Tout le monde était complètement ébahit. Maître Kazuma déposa le gâteau devant la fêtée…Bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas de chandelles car les douze étaient bien habitués à voir des accidents ravager une maison. Et comme ce n'était pas souhaitable lors de l'anniversaire de Tohru, ils avaient pensé à ne pas mettre de bougies pour ne pas faire cramer la maison.**

**Et ça rie, ça mange du gâteau, ça ouvre les cadeaux. Notamment : Un livre de cuisine (le cadeau de Shiguré), une peluche en forme de lapin (Momiji), des rubans (Yuki (quelle originalité…)) , un déguisement de poupée (Ayamé), une trousse de premier soins (Hatori (pfff…c'est son annif !trouve mieux !)), de la nourriture à oiseau (Kuréno (mais arrêtez de ne penser qu'à vous !), un certificat cadeau (Kyô (tout pour se débarasser de l'achat d'un cadeau…)), un dessin d'un tigre qui bouffe un mouton (Kisa et Hiro (vous voulez la traumatiser ou quoi ?!)), du foin (Rin (Mais arrêtez avec la nourriture,à la fin !), un Kimono d'apparat (Ritsu), Un manteau en peau de vache (Hatsuharu (Je me demande comment Tohru a réagit !)) et finalement, une petite robe (Kagura).**

**Ouf ! Tohru va littéralement crouler sous les cadeaux ! (Même si la plupart d'entre eux sont un peu inutiles…)**

« Wow ! Je ne sais pas coment vous remercier ! »

**Dit-elle, émue.**

« Sois heureuse et ça sera amplement satisfaisant pour nous ! »

**Répondit Yuki.**


	2. Un appel douteux

**Chapitre**** 2**

**Un appel douteux**

**On lui avait envoyé un message. Le matin même…**

**Akito chiffonna rageusement le papier et le bout de papier en forme de lapin et l'envoya dans la corbeille. Cette fille faisait encore comme si tout lui appartennait. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Cette fille se croyait supérieure à elle, Chef de la famille Sôma. Était-ce vrai ce que lui disait Ren, sa mère ? N'était-elle qu'une bonne à rien et l'illusion de supériorité qu'elle s'était créée allait-elle s'effondrer un jour ? Non… Elle refusait d'y croire. Elle refusait de penser à l'idée même que ce lien qu'elle avait créé entre les douze et elle ne soit qu'illusion. Elle allait lui montrer, à cette Tohru Honda. Qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans cette famille. Que seul Akito avait le pouvoir de briser ce lien et qu'elle ne le ferait pour rien au monde. Enfin, elle était entourée de personnes qui faisaient attention à elle… Pourquoi voudrait-elle réduire cela à néant ? Elle s'approcha de son téléphone et appela Hatori. Pas parce qu'elle se sentait mal. Non. Parce qu'elle voulait parler à Tohru. En face à face. Et elle lui montrerait, même si elle devait en venir à utiliser les poings…**

« Hatori… »

**Murmurra-t-elle sournoisement.**

« Akito. Ça va ? Encore un vilain mal de tête ? Je t'ai laissé des cachets sur la table basse si tu en avais besoin…

Non, non… Je vais bien. Je voulais simplement… Demander à Tohru de venir à la résidence principale. Pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire… Et lui donner mon cadeau…

Un cadeau ?

Mais oui, bien sûr ! Comment pourrais-je oublier son anniversaire ?

Et bien… Même elle l'a oublié alors vous…

Elle a oublié son propre anniversaire ?

Euhm… c'est un peu compliqué.

Ah… Je vois. Donc. Pourrais-tu lui demander de venir me voir demain ?

Euh…Je…Oui,biensûr… »

**…**

**Hatori raccrocha, un peu surpris de ce que venait de lui dire Akito. Il se fraya un chemin vers Shiguré et le traîna (presque par les cheveux, soit dit en passant) dans la cuisine…**

« Aouch ! »

**Se plaignit le traîné lorsqu'Hatori referma la porte de la cuisine.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Shiguré…

Et avec qui tu parlais au téléphone, tout à l'heure ?

Avec Akito.

Akito ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? t'attirer dans son lit pour une nuit torride ?

Tais-toi, pauvre idiot.

Mais quoi ? Tout bon auteur s'essaye !

Bon auteur ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire.

Hatori, tu ne ris jamais. Pourquoi rirais-tu maintenant ?

Tu as raison. Revenons-en au sujet.

La nuit torride avec Akito ?

Tais-toi !

D'accord, d'accord !

Elle m'a appelé car elle voulait souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Tohru.

Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

Elle veut la voir.

Elle veut sortir de la résidence principale ?

Elle veut que Tohru _vienne_ la voir.

Ah bon… D'accord. Et, tu crois que ça cache quelque chose ? »

**Hatori hocha la tête, pensif.**

« Je vois. Que propose-tu, alors ?

Si nous empêchons Tohru d'y aller, Akito sera furieuse. Nous devrions laisser choisir Tohru.

Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour la dissuader d'y aller ?

Non.

AH ! Tu viens de gâcher mon plaisir ! »

**Difficile de le croire, avec son sourire étiré jusqu'à ses oreilles…**


End file.
